Serenity Winchester
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: Serenity is reunited with her brothers full of secrets and pain. Can a stoic angel heal what is broken within her? Can she in turn teach him how to feel and love?
1. Chapter 1

Serenity Winchester Prologue and Info Important A/N:  
I just had this idea stuck in my head and had to start getting it down. Also I have hit a dead-end with my other stories. I am looking at this point for someone to take them off my hand if anyone would like to please email, pm or drop a note in a review. I really just want them to get the best finish possible and I just don't think I can deliver it as I have lost my direction on those fics.  
INFORMATION  
This fanfic is a crossover with Inuyasha and Supernatural. There is also a slight crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. Also the spells used unless Enochian or otherwise stated are from Slayers.  
Serenity Elektra Claire Winchester takes place of Kagome in Inuyasha.  
Age: 621 (She lived through history and merged with the current 21 year old her).  
Eyes: silver blue deepens to blue-violet and finally to a hint of violet before the pupil. Sometimes her eyes change color to reflect her mood or power level change. For example when extremely pissed or enraged her eyes may take on a crimson hue.  
Hair: Crimson with an underlayer of black. However, because of her weakened powers it is currently snow white with crimson chunks. (Like Lina's white hair in Slayers once she exhausted her power.)  
Height: 5 feet  
Body: Slim and subtly muscled.  
Chest: 35 inches (between a B and C bra cup).  
Peircings (note she doesn't always have them in):  
Right nostril, left eyebrow, tongue and both ears 3 on the bottom, 2 mid-way up and one near the top.  
Tattoos:  
Right ribcage: Be very careful if you make a woman cry, because God counts her tears. The woman came out of a man's rib. Not from his feet to be walked on. Not from his head to be superior, but from the side to be equal. Under the arm to be protected, and next to the heart to be loved. (This saying is not mine it is Jewish in origin and beautiful in its message).  
At The Base Of Her Neck: a flaming pheonix.  
At The Base Of Her Spine: A black dragon surrounding a sword with a gold hilt and a silver blade. In Enochian along the blade it reads eternal guardian.  
Left arm: a broken rose;black and crimson which has blood dripping from the petals and center.  
Scars:  
Starburst shaped where the Shikon Jewel was ripped out of her left side by the demon Mistress Centipede on her first journey to Feudal Japan. Right arm a small line from a blade; which was the result of Sango's brother Kohaku being controlled by Naraku. On her upper arms faint crescent shaped marks where Inuyasha gripped her digging his claws in, because Kaguya sealed his human heart in her mirror. Above her breasts five even spaced jagged lines all the way across curtesy of Inuyasha's betrayal. This also includes five short,thin,jagged lines on both her hips. Lastly the phrase:Whore Of Lucifer branded on her pelvic area the origin of ;which will be explained later.  
Pets:  
Kirara(Sango's cat from Inuyasha)  
Loki(identical to Tarot's cat from Tarot Witch of the Black Rose comic series). Except Loki has peircing blue eyes and fur with dark violet highlights.  
Nicknames:  
Ser, Sere, Clairey(she hates this name and those who know her only call her that to annoy her). Eclair(which is the name she tends to use a lot especially as her codename through history espevially with enemies).  
Pairing: Castiel/Serenity  
Important fact:  
she has not seen her brothers since she was thirteen. John Winchester had wished to give her a safer more stable life and left her with a family friend. He promised to come back for her but died before he could.  
Kaiori and her husband Keith had a son named Souta. They lived in Lawrence, Kansas. The well house resides on their property at least it did. The well did take her back to feudal Japan. Serenity speaks Japanese, Latin, Enochian(will be explained later), as well as a few other languages.  
Currently she is with Bobby who has updated her on her brothers. Dean is in Hell and Sam is off with Ruby as we know. This should be a hell of a reunion.  
PROLOGUE  
Serenity tiredly hauled her battle weary body into Bobby's house. She stumbled a bit nearly pitching herself on her face. She was thankful Bobby was on a job and not here to question her state. Her clothes were tattered rags and dried blood covered her chest; where her heart was. There were five deep gashes visable there. Her back was sporting ten long gashes as well from the base of her kneck to her tail bone. This was the result of a tug of war match between an s-class fox demon and an a-class dog demon.  
They had been attempting to cross the barrier between the demon and human realm. Their violent intentions for the humans made clear Koenma had dispatched her to handle it. She had purified them to ash after a fairly short struggle. She sighed the attacks were occurring at an oddly frequent amount. This only served to fill Serenity with worry. She was becoming convinced that someone was organizing this for the sole purpose of weakening her powers. She shuddered and continued to ponder this stopping once she reached her bathroom. She stripped off the sad remains of yet another favorite outfit. She turned on the shower as warm as she could stand it. She stepped in a sigh of bliss escaping her. She rested her hands against the tiled wall to keep her exhausted body standing. The blood and dirt of battle washed down the drain as did any remnants of her current injuries. There was not so much as a scar to mark her most recent fight. She grabbed her favorite rose scented shampoo and lathered her long hair. Then grabbed her same scented body wash and scrubbed her exhausted body. She rinsed off feeling refreshed as she exited the shower. She dried off and did her teeth. She slipped on a low cut, black top which ended a few inches above her navel. The top has an image of an angel and read: "Wicked Angel."A skimpy black pair of panties. In silver letters they say: "Make Me Purr."*  
She crawled under her covers hoping for once the nightmares would not disrupt her sleep. She fell asleep immediately. Her face was serene and peaceful but it didn't last long. She began tossing and turning. In her dream: Serenity was an outside observer against her memories. She blinked in confusion as the scene changed over and over again. She was starting to get the sensation of being watched. She looked around her face set in an irritated scowl when she began to consider someone was using her pain for their own amusement. "Show yourself," she demanded. The scenery rippled as the angel materialized. She took an involuntary step back from both the physical size of him as well as the force of his aura. She fearfully scanned the form which had six wings and four faces. The one regarding her currently was a lion. She cursed the crap level of power her small form housed currently. The angel took on a condescending smirk and it became readily apparent he was aware of her predicament. Thar he maybe even had a hand in it.  
"Well now I can't take all the credit. I merely told the priestess where you were. The demons are her doing. However can't say it hasn't worked in my favor. You are weak as a kitten which will make this so much easier," He said.  
" I summon thou powers to appear before this symbol! Gaius," she called. (This is property of Shamanic Princess. I just changed the color and appearance of the sword.)  
A shimmering sword of silver and blue energy took shape in her hand. She charged at him with lightning speed. He caught the energy weapon effortlessly. A look of cruel amusent contorted his animalistic face as he lifted her up a good fifty feet. She was merely suspended by the sword.  
"Gonna have to do better than that. But we both know you can't," he taunted.  
"Light! Gather within me and become a flash! Smash the abyssmal darkness apart! ELMEKIA FLAME," she cried out.  
The attack hit him square in the chest pushing him back a few feet. He dropped her out of startled suprise. She did a backflip landing in a cat-like one to wait for her enemy to regain his balance she launched another spell.  
"Deliver of wind at my command, the power of lightning into my hand - Digger Bolt,"she commanded.  
She then followed that up with a second strike calling out this time:"Wind, crimson flame, come to my hand and grant me the power of thunder - Digger Bolt." The attacks struck him dead on causing smoke to rise off the angel but he merely laughed it off. Serenity was on her hands and knees trying to catch her breath. The angel grabbed her harshly by the hair and drop kicked her. She sailed through the air about sixty feet up. The breath repeatedly knocked out of her tiny form by the twenty or so trees she smashed through. Her body crashed down on her right arm and she cried out in agony. He appeared in front of her before she could move. He hoisted her up by her right arm. He smirked sadistically at her. "Give it up it is all futile. I will have you wether you want it or not," he stated.  
"I won't go down without a fight," she hissed. She prepared a last desperate attempt. 'I have to exhaust my remaining energy to attempt a more powerful spell. Now's the only shot I am going to get.' she mentally rallied her inner strength.  
"Sword of the cold, dark void, free yourself from the heaven's bonds and become one with my powers, one with my body and let us walk the path of destruction together. Powers that can smash even the souls of the gods-Ragna Blade!" She cried out desperately.  
His eyes widened as she swung wildly slicing across his face and then thrust the blade into his chest. It just broke the skin when it dissintegrated. She backflipped several times putting a small creek's width of distance between them. That was all she could manage before she fell to her knees, blood running from her nose. She was panting from over exerting herself. She tried to regain her focus quickly. Although things were not looking good she was utterly defenseless now. A satisfied smirk crossed her lips when she noted the slim cut on the lion's face. It ran from his left temple to his right jaw; which was dripping blood. The angel was seething with rage and was before her in an instant. He punched her in the throat shattering her vocal cords to prevent anymore spells from leaving her lips. He roughly yanked her hair forward and delivered a punch to her face. Then he preceded to kick her so she landed on her back. He pinned her with his massive form. She kicked and punched at him uselessly. Without any additional power it was like punching a marble statue. He held her hands above her head. He used his free hand to rip the shirt and panties painfully from her. He roughly forced his lips on to hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He roughly fondled her breasts and she whimpered in agony. His grip was like a vice.  
"You are mine. I am circling my vessel as we speak. Once I'm ready I will come for you out there. So until then all we will have will be your dreams," he snarled;with a cruel sneer.  
rape warning...  
He kissed along her neck and down to her breasts. He bit down harsh drawing a trickle of blood. She shuddered and tears filled her eyes. She could feel the hardness of his erection against her thigh. 'Get off me Bastard I belong to no one least of all you,'she hissed mentally; knowing from experience angels could read minds.  
"You will. Now this will be quite unpleasent for you. I suggest for your sake you quell your fight instinct. After all I am very incompatable in this true form. I hadn't planned it to go this far but oh well,"he stated with a malicious smirk.  
She struggled but once he gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and parted her thighs her rational mind overpowered her fight and flight thankfully. He was going to damage her badly enough without struggling against his impossibly sized dick. He pulled back smirking wickedly.  
"Now to teach you who is in control my whore," he grinned.  
He stroked her clit and smiled wickedly. She shook her head;tears and vomit rose as her body unfortunately began to respond.  
"Like that don't ya. See nothin but a little whore," he taunted.  
He laughed as he switched to a circular motion and her wetness increased. Her head hung in shame and disgust.  
"That's it slut cum for me," he commanded.  
She threw up to the left side as her body did just what he said. He placed his cock at her dripping entrance than once she stiffened,he smirked and without preamble thrust in as far as he could. She screamed as he stretched her unnaturaly. Blood pooled slowly beneath her. He was as hard as granite. She had her eyes squeezed shut and sobs tore soundlessly from her. She felt him pull out and thrust back in. She could hear him grunting in satisfaction right in her ear. She shuddered in disgust. He thrust in and out of her several times;each one more agonizing than the last. She could feel herself being torn up, starting to heal only to be harshly ripped apart again. She felt his pace quicken that filled her with a slim hope that maybe this pig was nearly finished. A few more agonizing thrusts later and she felt him spill his essence into her. She felt vomit rise in her throat. He withdrew from her one final time.  
rape warning ended...  
He stood there with a satisfied smirk on his faces.  
"That was even better than I had anticipated. Your a perfectly tight Whore," he taunted.  
She scowled wanting more than anything to wipe the expression off his faces. She lay there broken,bleeding and feeling violated again.  
"I'll be seeing you soon,"he promised.  
She shuddered at that.  
end dream...  
She sat up with a start her body screaming protests at the movement. She stood nearly falling twice until she used the bedside table to steady herself. She was dripping blood and full of that Bastard's vile seed. She shuddered and made a note to burn the bed and sheets when she recovered some energy tomorow. She stumbled her way into the shower. She stood under the hot stream sobbing. She was healing but she could also feel damage deeper. She could feel her reproductive organs were shattered by the force of him. She did not need a doctor to tell her she probably would not be having kids for a long time; if ever even with her healing factor.

* Please Review let me know what you think. I look forward to your feedback.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Lazarus Rising Part 1  
Serenity's eyes began to flutter quicker just as the sun streamed through her lacy midnight blue curtains. Thus, illuminating her as she lay curled beneath her black satin sheets. The sheets were adorned with a storm of crimson rose petals. The bed was canopy styled. The canopy drapings were silver and sapphire. If that wasn't enough to wake her than both Kirara and Loki were pawing softly at their mistress. She groaned several times then sighed deeply at the prospect of getting up. Her nightmares had given her less than an hour and a half of uninterrupted sleep. That coupled with her fear that the unknown angel would visit her again. That was the part of the reason for her exhasted state these last few weeks. She was just glad she had burnt the old bed and sheets as she couldn't look at them. Thankfully her voice had returned before Bobby had. That would have raised questions she wasn't ready to anwser. She absent-mindedly rubbed the heads of her two favorite mischief makers before she slowly sat up. After stretching much like the two cats to her left and right she slung her legs over the side of the bed. She got up immediately feeling the weakness of her powers still present. She stripped off the simple grey tank shirt and black lace panties she had worn to bed and tossed them in the laundry hamper. She entered her attached bathroom and took a shower. Serenity got out dried, dressed and got ready for another day. She re-entered her bedroom and walked over to the full body mirror on the far wall. It had a black frame which was adorned by an ice blue dragon with blazing crimson eyes. Her long hair which usually hung in soft waves past her hips was currently pulled up into a simple high ponytail. A few pieces were left loose to frame her face. She was wearing a black crop top which clung to her. It was also low cut and showed a generous amount of cleavage. An image of a hand pointing outward on the front and below that it read you get none of this.* A silver navel ring with a dangling sapphire stone. A low-rise pair of black jeans clung to her like a second skin. They flare slightly starting at her knees. On the outside of the pant legs starting from about mid-thigh, slits all the way down. They are held together along the side by a series of silver chainlinks which are pulled tightly together until they hit the knees where they hang loose. A pair of black wedged sandals adorn her feet giving her a few extra inches. Silver-blue toe and nail polish adorns her. Lips a cherry red,eyes adorned with pale blue and silver eyeshadow, along with black mascara. On the side of her nose a small, cyan,diamond stud. In the first hole of her right ear a dangling onxy key with several azure Enochian symbols. In the first hole of her left ear a dangling silver and azure sword. In the second holes a pair of crimson roses. In the third holes a pair of dangling diamond lightning bolts. In the two mid-way holes on both sides a pair of silver bands with dangling chains connecting them (Like Belldandy's from Oh My Goddess). On the highest hole a pair of white gold studs with a small dangling white, gold star. A simple black,buckle choker clung around her neck. She was able to use a glamour to hide the scars which would innevitably lead to questions. The ones that corresponded to the wounds which were still too damn fresh even now to her fractured heart. She shook her head to force the stinging tears away. Then descended the stairs and headed to the kitchen both cats at her heels. She stopped to hug and kiss Bobby's cheek and tell him good morning. He returned the sentiment with a and Kirara jumped up on Bobby's knee for pets. She then entered the kitchen and stood at the sink glaring at the mountain of dishes it held. She had to tackle those before she could even consider starting on breakfast. Her two wayward furry guardians ambled into the kitchen and sat attentively off to her was in the midst of doing the dishes when the phone rang and she heard Bobby pick it up on the first ring. She heard Bobby hang up followed by another call. This time she could hear the anger lining his voice. The only thing Bobby said was: "Who is this? This ain't funny. Call here again,I'll kill ya." She dried her hands before walking to join Bobby. Her long hair swaying gracefully as she moved. "What was that about?"she inquired.  
"Somethin' claimin' to be Dean. Don't worry Sere whatever it is will be sorry if it shows it's ass around here," he assured her.  
She smiled shakily before kissing his forehead and told him she would make them some breakfast once she finished the dishes. She had just finished the dishes and was just setting the frying pan on the stove when a knock sounded on the door. She had just started to fry the bacon when she heard a commotion in the other room. She switched off the stove and shoved her dagger in the hidden sheath in the back waisteband. The dagger was silver with black vines adorning the hilt;which sprouted multi-colored roses. On the blade in Enochian it said Warrior Preistess. She ran in the other room in time to see Dean disarm Bobby and slice himself with a silver knife to prove he was really him. He didn't need to as she could even at her poor level of power sense his entirerly human aura. She wanted to hug him as it had been forever since she had seen her brother. She forced herself to stay still for the moment. She cleared her throat to bring their attention to her. Bobby smiled between the two and opened his mouth to reunite the siblings when he noted Dean blatantly checking her out. He snapped his mouth shut as he realized Serenity looked nothing like her younger self. He decided instead it would be much funnier for him anyway if he let it just play out. Besides there would be no lasting harm as she knew exactly who he was. He had shown her recent photos that he had of both her brothers. Dean walked over to her wearing what Bobby identified as the idjit's, hey babe look.  
"And just who might you be honey?" he asked flirtily.  
Serenity stared at the brother who was now hitting on her wide-eyed.  
"That would be inappropriate as..."she started.  
"Oh got it you and Bobby. Wow how Anna Nicole of you," he replied waggling his eyebrows.  
Bobby was doubled over howling with laughter. Serenity was sniggering as she thought how it would pretty much be Bobby who would be her Anna Nicole; as she was far older than him. Once they both had their laughter under control Bobby regarded Dean with a serious expression.  
"She's your sister Serenity ya idjit,"Bobby told him.  
"Sere,"Dean said softly.  
He wrapped her in a tender hug feeling for once something was going right for him. She clung to him echoing his thought unfortunately for both this moment would be short lived.

*design from So how did I do with the reunion. Look forward to your feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Lazarus Rising Part 2  
The three headed out to confront Sam about the deal they believed he made to ressurrect Dean. Dean was headed for Bobby's car when he noted the sleek Shelby Cobra GT500. It was blue with white racing stripes(Raley Vincent's car from Gunsmith Cats). Serenity slipped in the driver's side, Bobby got in the back as Dean had loudly proclaimed shotgun. He raised an eyebrow at the ipod jack and watched as she attached a black Ipod to it. She set it on rotate and they were off. Once they reached 263 Adams road Pontiac, Illinois they all piled out. They all paused in front of room 207 with the red heart surrounding the numbers. They knock on the door and it is opened by a hot, young, dark haired woman. She was only wearing a tank shirt and underwear. She reguarded all of them almost as if expecting something.  
"So where is it?" she questioned.  
Dean looks at Bobby and Serenity in turn and they all share a confused look.  
"Where is what?" Dean inquires.  
"The pizza it takes two men and one woman to deliver," she answers.  
They are about to leave thinking they have the wrong room when Sam walks into view. They stare at each other and Dean breaks the silence first. He walks into the room and the dark haired woman lets him in. Sam pulls a knife lunges at Dean and the hot woman screams. He blocks and Bobby pulls Sam off gripping him around the shoulders.  
"Who are you?" Sam shouts.  
"Like you didn't do this,"Dean fired back "  
Do what?" Sam asked.  
"It's 's him. I've been through this already it really is him," Bobby assured.  
Sam stops struggling.  
"What," he breathes out softly.  
"I know I look fantastic," Dean responds.  
They both embrace and Serenity smiles softly. Serenity clears her throat and Dean tilts his head to get her to join them.  
"Sammy you remember Serenity," Dean says softly.  
"Sere," Sam says reverently.  
"Hey Sammy," she greated gently.  
He took her in his arms dwarfing her petite form and spun her around. He and Dean cradled her between them for a few moments.  
"So are you three...like together?" the hot woman asks.  
"What? 's my brother and this is our sister," Sam answers.  
"Uh...got it. I...I I should probably go," she replies.  
"Yeah. Yeah, that's probably a good idea. Sorry," he agrees.  
She exits now wearing a blue plaid shirt and jeans. Serenity excuses herself to the confusion of the three remaining. She follows the woman known as Kristy outside. She notices Serenity's presence and turns around. Kristy puts her hands on her hips and glares at Serenity.  
"Why are you following me?" she demands.  
Serenity remains silent;crossing her arms under her chest and giving her a death glare of her own. A soft wind began to lift Serenity's hair and clothes and made Kristy internally shiver.  
"I have a few questions that need to be addressed. Does my brother know what you truly are? what does a devil want with my brother other than to kill a Winchester?"  
"Sam knows who I truly am The real name is Ruby. As for the whole story of me and your brother it is for him to tell," Ruby replied.  
"Fair enough," she answered with a curt nod.  
She turned around and began to walk back to the room and Ruby took off in the opposite direction. Dean, Sam and Bobby met her outside. They were headed to a psychic named Pamela Barnes hoping to figure out what dragged Dean out of hell. She drove her car and Bobby rode shotgun. Dean drove his Impala with Sam and they all arrived at the same time. They knock and Pamela answers. She hugs Bobby even managing to lift him briefly. She looks at Sam, Dean and Serenity appraisingly; her eyes widen as her aura brushes her weakened one. She flirted with Dean and Sam a little while gathering the necessary tools for the seance to get a peak at what pulled Dean out. They all sat around a table holding hands.  
"And I need to touch something our mystery monster touched," Pamela said; sliding her hand up Dean's inner thigh.  
"Woah well he didn't touch me there," Dean replied after he jumped.  
"My mistake," Pamela teased.  
Dean removed his outer shirt and showed the brand he had. Pamela put her hand on the brand. They all close their eyes.  
"I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle. I invoke, conjure and command you, appear unto me before this circle,"she chanted.  
The television switches on to static.  
"I invoke, conjure and command you..." she begins the chant again.  
At this time Serenity's energy expands itself illuminating her aura a sharp silver. She can hear the being herself. She hears the male voice reply:"Castiel." There is a brief pause.  
"You must not look upon my true form it can be overwelming to humans," the voice warned.  
She could hear Pamela ignore his warning to not try to look upon him. The table begins to shake and Castiel continues to give his warnings.  
"I conjure and command you show me your face. I conjure and command you show me your face. I conjure and command you show me your face. I conjure and command you show me your face," she continued to chant.  
The shaking and white noise the rest hear becomes even more violent. This prompted Bobby to suggest they should stop. Serenity could clearly hear Castiel's repeated warnings.  
"We need to stop now," Serenity spoke in an authoritative tone.  
Pamela shook her head and said: "I've almost got it."  
She was again resuming her chant and Serenity sighed at her stubborness. She could feel a growing power she guessed to be Castiel's as the flames of the candles started to shoot up. She had seen this before and knew what was about to happen. Before Pamela's eyes were burned from her head Serenity lifted her right leg and shoved Pamela. Her chair thudded to the floor and she landed on her back. Thus, effectively severing her connection before she could view Castiel. Pamela was winded but otherwise unharmed. She took Serenity aside and asked her to stay behind.  
"What are you i've honestly never felt an aura like yours?" Pamela asked; once she had sat down.  
"I am an immortal miko with a bunch of diverse power sources thrown in the mix.I guess that is the best way to explain it," she replied.  
They talked for a while starting to build a friendship. Serenity took a shower and changed. She left her long hair down. She wore the same peircings and accessories. This time she had on a schoolgirl skirt except the colors were silver, black and azure. A black, halter style top,it dipped low in the front exposing a lot of cleavage. The lettering is azure and reads: "Even if the voices aren't real they have some pretty good ideas"* The shirt was backless except a chain near the bottom which held it together. She headed to the hotel Sam told her they would meet at. She is poised to knock at Dean's door when she hears Castiel's familiar voice; although she knows that to her brothers and Bobby it is just a high-pitched hum.  
" Dean Winchester I am the one who raised you from perdition. I need to talk to you it is urgent," he says.  
Then the sound of shattering glass escapes the room. She busts in with Bobby at her heels. More glass explodes just after they get in and they scream Dean's name. They help him to his feet and they follow the fuming Dean out to the Cobra. Serenity is driving while Bobby is in the backseat and Dean wipes blood from his face in the passenger's seat.  
"How you doin' kid?" Bobby asked.  
"Aside from the church bells ringing in my ears, peachy," he replied.  
He whipped out his cell and called Sam. She is vaguely surprised to hear him lie about going for beers. He holds up a finger to silence them and then the conversation ends. She nearly swerved into oncoming traffic when Dean outlined his plan to summon Castiel. As she drove to the warehouse she was full of dread over what they may be about to face.

*design from So how was it? Did you like my version of Pamela's fate?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Lazarus Rising Part 3  
Serenity was looking at the book in her hand absently. The truth was she didn't really need to look at the pages to know what the symbols looked like. Serenity sighed softly drawing both Bobby's and Dean's attention.  
"Sorry nerves," she replied.  
Meanwhile mentally she reamed herself out:'you big fucking liar. You have to tell them the truth. Yeah fucking right Sere you've seen how Dean handles anything not 100 percent human. I'm fairly certain being truly 621 years old and the fact that my body houses some damn of the most powerful artifacts makes his list a million times over. He'd fucking gank my ass, sister or not. That's it I need to fucking stop talking to myself especially about such depressing subjects. Last thing I need to do is start crying over the past. Now get a hold of yourself Sere.' She shook her head discretely and forced her focus back to the task at hand. She began to fill the right side with the traps and talismans.  
"That's a hell of an art project you two got going there," Dean stated.  
Serenity was glad for a distraction as she despised uncomfortable silences.  
"Traps and talismans from every faith on the globe," Bobby replied.  
Serenity didn't mention the banishments that were powered by her miko's blood. She had simply waited until their backs were turned and slit her left wrist and drawn the symbols. She then chanted a quick illusion spell to make it appear as if it was drawn with the same paint. By the time she had finished the small slash on her wrist was completely healed leaving no indication it had been there.  
"How you doing?" Bobby asked.  
Dean was setting weapons on a table.  
"Stakes,iron,silver,salt, the knife - I mean, we're pretty much set to catch and kill anything I've ever heard of,"Dean replied confidently.  
Serenity winced unnoticed at Dean's naive cockiness. She was nowhere near as innocent and knew there were several beings; herself included that they were unprepared to face.  
"This is still a bad idea,"Bobby stated.  
"Yeah,Bobby,I heard you the first 10 times."Dean replied.  
"Dean cool it and let's just get this over with," Serenity snapped; feeling a sense of dread fill her.  
"What do you two say we ring the dinner bell then?" Dean stated.  
Serenity shrugged tossing the closed book on the table. Bobby did the latin all sat in nervous silence for quite a while.  
"You sure you did the ritual right?" Dean asked.  
Bobby glared at him without reply.  
" ,touchy,huh?" Dean replied.  
As if in response a loud rattling shook the roof and a few light bulbs above the three exploded.  
"Wishful thinking, but maybe it's just the wind," Dean states.  
Serenity shudders as the doors blow open and in stalks a man. The lights explode as he walks beneath them and he walks through the traps completely unaffected. Dean and Bobby shoot him with a barrage of rock salt bullets to no avail. They were thankfully too caught up to notice Serenity backing away trembling.  
"Who are you?" Dean demands.  
"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition," Castiel answered  
" for that," Dean responded.  
He stabbed him in the heart but Castiel merely looks unconcerned and removed Ruby's knife. He dropped the knife and it echoed as it landed. Bobby swings at him from behind but Castiel catches the iron weapon. He places two fingers to Bobby's forehead and Bobby collapses; asleep. Serenity is sitting on the floor with her back pressed against the table. 'Is he working with that other angel? Has he come to collect me? Fuck I haven't got the power to fight an angel of his level. But wait maybe I won't have to,' she thought panicked. She slashed her wrist but before she could finish the sigil Castiel was in front of her. Tears welled in her eyes and a few slipped down her cheeks. She was on her knees hands fisted on her thighs.  
"Please don't take me to him," she pleaded; cursing herself for her display of weakness.  
He knelt in front of her and tilted his head in confusion; as he swiped a tear off her cheek. He looked at the wetness on his finger in fascination for a moment,but then seemed to recall she had spoken. He placed a hand under her chin; tilting her head up so she was staring into his eyes.  
"I don't know who you are referring to and please believe me when I say I mean you no harm. Though if I may ask what are you doing here Lady Eclair?"he stated/inquired.  
Before she had gotten a chance to respond Dean interrupted.  
"Hey freak don't touch my sister," he shouted.  
Castiel stood and held out a hand which Serenity took gently. He pulled her to her feet and turned his attention back to Dean. Serenity relaxed and allowed herself to study him now that she was sure he was not her enemy. She could see his real form beyond the vessel he inhabited. She found his beauty undeniable as his aura blazed brilliantly before her eyes. Dean's voice shook her violently from her dazed reflections.  
"Who are you?" he demanded.  
"Castiel," he replied.

"Way to ask the obvious," she snarked.  
Dean just shot her a dirty look. She just stuck her tongue out in response.  
"Yeah,I figured that much.I mean what are you?" Dean demanded  
"I'm an angel of the lord," Castiel stated.  
"Get the hell out of 's no such thing," Dean retorted.  
Serenity bit back a retort interested to see how Castiel would react.  
"This is your problem, have no faith," he responded.  
Lightning flashed and a large shadow of wings was suddenly visible against the wall. Although it was unnecessary for Serenity as she could already see the beautiful wings. Apparently he kept them cloaked but they ruffled every once and a while. They seemed to be preening and begging for someone to sink their hands into the downey soft feathers. In fact she had been barely resisting the urge to touch them.'I have a serious I have finally admitted it and isn't that the first step? I mean first it was Inuyasha's puppy ears,then it was Inutaisho's fluffy tail...Stop talking to yourself right fucking now,moron,'she scolded and shook herself back to the situation at hand.  
"My true can be overwhelming to humans And so can my real voice but you already knew that,"Castiel was explaining.  
"You mean the gas station and the motel? That was you talking? Buddy, next time,lower the volume" Dean bit out.  
"That was my people - Special people - Can perceive my true visage,"he began; shooting a soft glance to Serenity.  
Dean followed his gaze giving his sister a pointed glare. She shook it off and nodded to indicate she could.  
"I thought you would be one of them.I was wrong," he finished; returning his full attention to Dean.  
"And what visage are you in now,huh? What - Holy tax accountant?" Dean snarked.  
"This? This is...a vessel," Castiel answered seemingly unfazed.  
"You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean demanded.  
She winced she could hear the indignant anger hidden in his words. She was amused that Castiel seemed unfazed by Dean.  
"He's a devout actually prayed for this," Castiel responded.  
"Uh huh. You know it might have been easier to show up like this the first time instead of all the burning bush crap," Dean responded growing irritable.  
"Finding a human vessel durable enough to contain me is not easy," Castiel replied.  
"I have that same problem with women," Dean responded with his trademark cocky grin.  
Serenity stared at Dean in shock unable to help her response.  
"Wow how very Miroku of you,"she replied clearly amused.  
She mentally hit herself for the slip but was amused to note Castiel's smile at Dean's statement. The mood dissapated quickly though.  
"Look,pal,I'm not buying what you're selling who are you,really?" Dean bit out.  
Serenity was about to scream in frustration at her brother's hardheaded refusal to accept the truth in front of him. She began mentally counting to a hundred in her head to avoid beating some sense into Dean. She hopped onto the table sitting with her legs crossed. Castiel had looked her way noting that with her current position the skirt had risen even higher upon her thigh. He tore his gaze in the opposite direction as a telltale pink flush creeped into his cheeks. Thankfully for Castiel's sake Dean and Serenity were too distracted to notice.  
"I told you," Castiel responded.  
" why would an angel rescue me from hell?" Dean demanded.  
"Good things do happen,Dean." he responded, approaching Dean.  
"Not in my experience," Dean bit out.  
"What's the matter? You don't think you deserve to be saved," he responded tilting his head in confusion.  
Serenity looked at her brother with empathy; as she could sense that was truly how he felt.  
"Why'd you do it?"Dean inquired.  
"Because God commanded we have work for you," Castiel replied and then dissapeared with the sound of fluttering wings.  
The tenseness remained and Serenity gulped as Dean turned his frustration on her.  
"What the fuck was that? You two seemed pretty damn cozy," he shouted.  
"I honestly don't know him if that is what you're attempting to imply. He was obviously just reacting to the hysterical lunatic who acted like he was there to assassinate her," She answered levelly.  
"What was that about and also how did you know what he was?" he demanded.  
"I have come across angels during my life and in answer to the first question; drop it,"she stated.  
He grabbed her wrist halting her from walking over to Bobby's prone form. She looked down at his hand then back into his eyes.  
"I won't drop it I mean damn it Sere you use to tell me everything when we were younger," he growled.  
"Yeah alright how was Hell since you are in such a sharing mood," she fired back.  
He glared at her with anger smoldering in his green eyes. She matched him fury for fury.  
"I can't talk about that," he shouted helplessly.  
"Well then extend me the same fucking courtesy I have things I can't speak of yet as well. Now back off," she shot back.  
Before he could respond Bobby groaned.  
"What is the commotion about?"  
he asked.  
He saw the stubborn set of their faces and let it drop for now.  
"So what is the score?" Bobby inquired.  
Serenity beat Dean to the punch and with a sly smirk she stated: "Well survey says our little Dean has found himself touched by an angel."  
A woosh of air left Bobby's lungs and other then that complete silence as they exited the warehouse. All dealing with their own thoughts; as they considered the route this had gone and where it might ultimately lead.  
So what did you think of the interaction between Sere and Cas? Reviews give me inspiration.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Are you there God it's Dean Winchester Part 1  
Serenity descended the stairs the next morning. She has all ear piercings in. In the first hole of her left ear a dangling onyx key with several azure Enochian symbols. In the first hole of her right ear a white bow strung with a flaming arrow. In the second holes a pair of sapphire flowers. In the third holes a pair of dangling diamond cats. In the two mid-way holes on both sides a pair of silver bands with dangling chains connecting them. On the highest hole a pair of onyx bands. She was wearing a tight, cyan tank shirt. The shirt was low-cut baring a generous amount of cleavage. The silver print on the front reads:"Ran into my ex...put it in reverse and hit him again."* The shirt ends a few inches above the naval. A dangling diamond piercing hangs from her navel. A silver necklace hangs upon her neck. The simple sapphire teardrop pendant rests against her cleavage. She has a short black skirt with cyan flames on it. The skirt ends mid-thigh. A simple pair of 3-inch heeled leather boots completed the outfit. A tired sigh escaping when the raised voices reached her ears.  
"Not again," she muttered annoyed.  
"Well,then tell me what else it could be," Sam said exasperated.  
" Look,all i know is i was not groped by an angel," Dean snapped.  
Serenity let out a snort but no one responded.  
"Okay,look, do you think this Castiel would lie to you about it?"Sam asked.  
"Maybe he's some kind of lie," he retorted.  
She got irritated with Dean's narrow-mindedness so she rolled her eyes,huffed and stalked out of the house. She paused only to grab her favorite leather jacket. It clung perfectly to her curves and was cropped style so it ended an inch above the shirt she wore. The color is black while the back has an image of a large crimson rose with small petals along the rest of it. She leaned heavily against the porch rail. Her eyes tired and making her spirit seem old and battle worn. A sharp beep jolted her thankfully back to the present. She grabbed her phone which doubled as her Spirit World conmunicator.  
"What now Koenma?"she inquired sounding exausted.  
"Sorry Lady Eclair but there are disturbances at one of the barriers weak points," he retorted.  
"Fine have Botan take me there as it sounds like I can't use my fighting energy on getting there," she answered.  
She popped her head in to tell them she had to check in with a hunter contact and would be back tomorrow night. She hated lying and knew she had to tell them the truth. Her whole story a conversation she was greatly dreading. She was convinced it would cost her remaining family and so she was putting it off until it was no longer possible. She hugged and kissed her brothers and Bobby on the cheek as well. She exited the house and went and sat on the hood of her car to wait for Botan. She reached into her coat's left, outer pocket and pulled out her ipod. She placed the headphones on and cycled through her massive started with Sweet Morpheus by Inkubus Sukkubus. She allowed her eyes to close as she lay upon her back. This is probably why she didn't notice Sam heading for the Impala and doing a double take upon seeing her there. He ducked behind the car wondering why Serenity was apparently lying about her plans. He didn't have to wait long to confirm there was something she was hiding. A woman with blue hair and bubble gum pink eyes appeared suddenly. If her look wasn't odd enough; the fact that she flew through the air on a boat oar was. Sam scrubbed at his eyes a few times but the scene didn't change other than she was now seated beside boat oar was on her lap. He felt a sense of satisfaction that he wasn't the only one with secrets. He kept hidden quietly observing hoping to gather blackmail. This would hopefully give him something to throw at her if she ever discovered and called him out on his secrets.  
"Lady Serenity," she said softly. Sam nearly abandoned his post as his sister's eyes filled with tears. A few spilled down her cheeks.  
"I'm sorry Sere I forgot momentarily he used to call you that," she said equally as soft.  
He noted the stranger's eyes were glassy with tears.  
"Botan it is okay I just have days where I am overly sensitive," she replied.  
This seemed to penetrate the sad scene as they swiped their tears away and hugged each other.  
"Sometimes I just worry about their souls if they ever found happiness," Serenity said sadly.  
"They did," Botan assured.  
Serenity looked at Botan with hope.  
"I was the one who ferried them off and my contacts have informed me they are happy together in heaven," Botan replied.  
"Thanks. That makes me feel happier. I can't believe I didn't think to ask. Sometimes I forget you are a pilot of the River Styx and not just my quirky friend Botan," she said with a smile.  
"You really mean it?" Botan asked.  
"Of course,"she answered.  
She ruffled Botan's hair and kissed her forehead. Sam nearly fell on his face that their sister could be this close to a grim reaper. Though this reaper was oddly bubbly and honestly didn't seem to fit the job title. In Sam's opinion the soft, pink,kimono made her look too cheery to be a deity of death.  
"Well I guess we'd best take care of Koenma's crisis or he will probably choke on his pacifier out of worry," Serenity said with a wink.  
They both broke out in giggles at the image.  
"We wouldn't want that," Botan said.  
"No we wouldn't," she agreed.  
Their eyes sparkled with amusement which Sam thought suited them both. Serenity chanted something and touched the Cobra which vanished. She then turned to Botan and took her hand.  
"Hey how about after this mission we have a girl's day. We'll go shopping,see a movie, slumber party the works?" she asked softly.  
" But what about your hunter family and their shoot first impulse?" Botan inquired.  
Serenity snorted with laughter at the apt description of her family.  
"We'll sneak in or have the party at one of the safehouses I own," she said.  
"Then that sounds great," Botan said and smiled.  
Botan and Serenity flew off on the oar and Sam shook his head amused.  
"This is better than I had hoped for; seems our sister's full of secrets," he said with a smile as he drove off.  
Meanwhile with Serenity and Botan...  
They stopped in front of the kekkai barrier between the worlds.  
"Well I got it from here. Thanks and I'll meet you at Bobby's in my room after this," she said.  
"All right. Take care Ser I don't wish to see you any sooner in my official capacity. I can't bear to ferry another friend," she said softly.  
"I'll be careful my friend," she assured.  
Botan nodded and flew back the way they came. She took the onyx key from her ear. It glowed sapphire and hovered before her hands which were facing the barrier palms up.  
"DRILPAGAHSOLPETH BI-EN ODO COMO OROCH IN OZIEN(great spirits hearken unto my voice open window under mine hands) ," she chanted in Enochian.  
The glow got brighter and a small fissure opened in the sturdy barrier. It was just big enough to walk entered and placed the earring back in its place. The fissure closed immediately once she was through. She immediately touched her flaming arrow earring and whispered:  
" Weapon come forth." A silver bow emblazened with flames and matching arrow appeared in her hands. She strung the arrow charging it with her purification energy and let it fly as the first demon lunged for her. The green lizard let out a scream as he disintegrated. She summoned a few more arrows and took care of a few more demons as they rounded on her. There was still about thirty ripping at the barrier so she decided on a stronger more efficient spell. She was summoning her power when she was slashed and kicked from her feet. She growled when she saw the side of her jacket on the pocket with her now crushed ipod was under the massive foot of the ten foot tall bear demon. She snarled her eyes turning crimson and her aura surrounding her. The wind blew harshly and lifted her until she was hovering a few feet off the ground. She could feel the gashes heal but her eyes bore down on the crowd of demons crowded before her. She realized her mistake and sought to rectify it by creating a protective wall while she cast the other spell to vaporize them. She spoke her voice commanding:  
"Spirits of strength to my bidding yield, I command you to form an impenetrable shield!"(From Ruin Explorers).She eased a sigh and spoke again in the same tone:  
"Power beyond the twilight, crimson blood that flows, buried in the stream of time is where your powers grow. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand against the mighty gifts bestowed in my unworthy hand - Dragon Slave."  
She forced her purification powers to mingle with the darker power and let it go. The explosion of force left a deep crator and the demons were vaporized instantly. She landed gracefully her eyes normal and her aura at rest. She groaned feeling weakened. She sighed taking in her destroyed ipod,iphone and jacket. Then she exited the barrier the same way she got in. She got in her Cobra and drove to the safe house not wanting to return to Bobby's looking injured. Especially when the wounds had healed not even leaving a scar. She pulled into the driveway of a simple bungalow with a white picket fence and porch. She parked and got out heading into the house. She washed up and headed to her bedroom. She grabbed a shirt from the large walk in closet and removed the remains of the top she did wear. Then noting blood splatter on her skirt she removed her skirt and boots. She put the shirt on and walked back over to the walk in closet. The shirt she now wore was violet with silver lettering which read: "If you are close enough to read this then you're close enough to get the fuck away from me."** The shirt was low-cut giving a view of her ample cleavage. A small black lace pair of hi-cut,bikini painties was the only other article of clothing on her. She walked back to the closet not daring to glance around the room as she had not been there in a hundred years. There were just far too many memories and she didn't want to deal with the pain right now. Shippo had kept the place well maintained for had been about to grab a pair of leather pants when a strong force tossed her clear across the room. Her back smashed into the far wall. She smashed down on her ass, legs tucked under her. She shook her head bracing against the wall. There was Souta his spirit angry by the set of his face. She whimpered at the condemning rage but before he could lash out again physically or verbally she closed her eyes and summoned her power. She said in a soft,firm tone:  
"You pitiful twisted creaters, not of this world... by the Light of Purity I possess, I bid thee, begone to the nexus of our two worlds! MEGIDO FLARE."  
She had tears running from her eyes,but a look of greiving triumph filled her when the spirit vanished. She allowed herself to relax feeling it was over. She walked back to the closet intent on finishing her task of getting dressed. She only made it a step before the feel of something penetrating her back and squeezing her heart hit her. She screamed out in pain both from the grip and seeing the one who held her,once she craned her head. It was a petite woman who had lilac colored hair and ice blue eyes.  
"Illi I'm sorry. Please believe me I never thought..." she cried.  
She was cut off harshly as the spirit rammed her backwards through the decorative full length, freestanding mirror. She hissed in agony as she pulled her out only to shove her last time impaling a long shard through her heart. She had multiple shards both small and large littering her body. Illiyana's hands began to strangle her. The look of utter hatred hurt worse than any of the physical pain.  
"You're right you never thought. You never do. All you ever do is get the one's who stupidly love you killed,"she growled.  
Serenity could feel herself getting weaker from blood loss and lack of oxygen. She succumbed to the darkness but not before hearing the soul and heartshattering last words:  
" I hate you, you Bitch. I wish I never had met you and if I was ever given a chance I would go back and tell myself how utterly stupid it would be to get involved with you."  
* /shop-buy-slogan ** . Enochian courtesy of: .


End file.
